


Captured

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Archangel Michael (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Top Michael (Supernatural), temporary Bitching, turning from Alpha to Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Michael couldn’t forget the feeling of the young Alpha caught on his knot during the last Mating Season. The next Mating Season was close, and the Archangel would not only hunt the pretty Alpha down to mount and knot him…no. This time, he would capture the little Alpha only to make him his for this season.Part two ofCaught
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> spnkinkbingo Square: Omegaverse

Adjusting his wings, Michael watched the angels fly below the cliff where he had build his nest at the beginning of time. He was the oldest and strongest among angel-kind, and so his nest was high on top of the first mountain his father had built from the soil of this world.  
  
Mating Season was close. Maybe another day or two and the frenzy-like urge to mate, fuck and impregnate the Omega angels roaming the sky would turn every Alpha into a single-minded beast.  
  
However, Michael had a plan for this Mating Season because he couldn’t forget the last one.  
  
The feeling of the young Alpha trapped on his knot and how tight the Alpha had been. The fight he had put up at first only to surrender to Michael’s supreme strength and allow the archangel to fuck and knot him.  
  
Growling, Michael pressed against his growing erection with the heel of his hand. Even now the desire to find said Alpha was intense and almost too much to bear. This dark and bottomless desire to find and fuck the green-winged Alpha was the reason Michael decided on a plan for this Mating Season.  
  
Mating Season was a fluid and fleeting thing. Usually, Alphas wouldn’t mate with Alphas but Mating Season washed away all rules of their society and biology.  
  
It was something Michael had never understood in his Father’s doing. Why could an Alpha become an Omega during the time of the Mating Season, bear another Alphas children and become an Alpha himself again?  
  
After he had taken the young Alpha with the strong and beautiful wings, Michael understood his Father’s doing.  
  
To turn his chosen Alpha into an Omega, Michael had to catch and mount him repeatedly without any other Alphas interfere in the process. Michael would have to knot the Alpha often and pump him full of his cum until the Alpha’s body would reject his own seed to accept Michael’s.  
  
When this happened, the Alpha’s body would turn itself upside down and turn temporarily into an Omega...and Michael could fuck his now Omega as often as he pleased until he would be fat and round with his cum before he would be round with his offspring.  
  
Spreading his wings, Michael buried his fingers in the stone of the cliff he was currently sitting on while watching the angels fly below him.  
  
It wasn’t an act any Alpha would accept without a fight. It was one thing to be taken down and mounted by a stronger Alpha but to taken down und bitched into an Omega...It was something completely different.  
  
Pushing himself off the cliff, Michael searched the sea of wings for the distinct colour of his soon to be Omega.  
  
He knew this act would make others frown upon him but he was an Archangel and no one would speak up against him. No, because they would fear to end up in the same position during another Mating Season.  
  
Watching the colourful sea of wings under him, Michael soared between the clouds and watched the sunlight reflect from his wings.  
  
Mating Season would hit soon enough…  
  
It was three days later when Mating Season turned everything upside down.  
  
Snarling, Michael flew between the other Alphas who were already hunting down Omegas to mount and fuck but he was still searching for the green-winged Alpha and so far, he hadn’t seen one feather of him. He was getting impatient and the longer he had to wait the worse it would be for his Omega.  
  
_There!_  
  
Altering his flight patterns, Michael followed his Omega who was already chasing an Omega with wings of red dipped in purple...but in the fraction of a second, before his Omega could catch up to the red-winged Omega, Michael caught his Omega.  
  
His Omega snarled at first but when he saw Michael’s wings, his Omega howled and trashed while trying to shake Michael off during their fast fall.  
  
Grinning at the thought of being remembered, Michael let them crash down and for a second, the archangel was blinded by his own wings. During this, he felt how his Omega tried to slip away from his grasp but with a vicious snarl, Michael tightened his grip and pulled his Omega down.  
  
Holding his Omega down with ease now that he was free to move again, Michael purred in satisfaction when his Omega was kneeling in front of him with his hole right in front of Michael’s already dripping cock.  
  
“No, please, not again…”  
  
Huffing, Michael pressed against the tight and fluttering hole in front of him with the head of his cock.  
  
“Don’t worry, little Omega. You get used to the feeling of my cock inside of your tight little hole. You are going to feel it often enough.”  
  
Whatever his Omega planned to say died on his lips when Michael snapped his hips forward and buried himself halfway in his Omega.  
  
Grinding his teeth together at the tight and dry friction, Michael pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back in. The archangel felt his eyes roll back at the intense pleasure and his wings spread out while his Omega howled at the rough treatment and his wings fluttered helplessly on the ground.  
  
Grunting, Michael built up a shaking rhythm while his Omega cried out again and again until the sound became a whimper which became broken and pained moans when Michael thrust in deep.  
  
Hissing in pleasure, Michael reached under his Omega and closed his fingers around his cock while leaning over his Omega’s back.  
  
“You aren’t going to use this during this Mating Season, my beautiful Omega. You’ll be hanging off my knot from sunrise to nightfall soon enough.”  
  
His Omega moaned when Michael started to grind into his still barely stretched hole while Michael began to jerk him off. Better start right away to purge the Alpha’s seed from his Omega’s body.  
  
When his Omega tensed under him and Michael felt sticky wetness mark his fingers, the archangel pushed in deep and at the second thrust, his knot popped and bound them together.  
  
Leaning back in pleasure and the incredibly tight fit, Michael watched his Omega’s hole, still tight but now red and puffy, milk his cock for his cum.  
  
Ignoring his bitch’s pained cries, Michael allowed himself to drop forward to rest while his body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
  
When the last aftershock died down, Michael sat up and pulled his partially formed knot from his bitch’s hole while staring at the Alphas who had gathered around them in the hope of getting their knots into Michael’s bitch as well.  
  
Snarling, Michael spread his wings in clear dominance and the Alphas retreated at once.  
  
Gripping his bitch by the wings, Michael made use of his the haze his bitch was feeling after being mounted while still being an Alpha and lifted off with two strong beats of his wings.  
  
Flying past the other angels roaming the skies while hunting for a mate, Michael flew up higher and higher until he reached the top of the mountain holding his nest.  
  
Landing on the cliff, Michael dragged his still stunned bitch behind him and dropped him off in his nest.  
  
Staring down at the still stunned angel in his nest, Michael felt the Mating Season take its toll on him together with his own feral instincts. He wanted to push the bitch in his nest to his knees and mount him again when he just had his bitch wrapped tightly around his knot.  
  
Settling his wings against his back, Michael sealed the entrance to his nest with his grace against intruders and through the mist clouding his mind, one clear thought ran through him.  
  
Michael could push the bitch to his knees and mount him again because he was _his_ bitch.  
  
Dropping to his knees on the furs covering his nest, Michael reached out for his bitch, gripping him tight by the hips. Spreading his bitch’s cheeks apart, Michael snarled when he saw his release dripping from his bitch’s hole.  
  
Without hesitation, Michael snapped his hips forward and buried himself in his bitch’s wet heat and the archangel was satisfied when his bitch merely whimpered and didn’t resist him at him.  
  
Not alone with his bitch and in the safety of his nest, Michael had all the time in the world. He wanted to be thoroughly while bitching the Alpha in front of him and watching his cock repeatedly vanishing in a wet hole never failed to please an Alpha on a deep and primal level.  
  
At some point, his bitch moaned weakly and spilled his release into Michael’s nest.  
  
The scent of another Alpha’s cum in his nest was an insult to the archangel in the same primal level and so Michael slammed his knot into the Alpha’s wet and puffy hole.  
  
The weaker Alpha gasped, a broken and pained sound, while his body tensed once more around Michael’s knot.  
  
Humming in pleasure, his own and at the knowledge that he forced more cum from his bitch, the archangel was sure that he wouldn’t need to wait long to finish the bitching of his chosen one so he could start filling his bitch with even more of his cum.  
  
No time to waste in filling his bitch with fledglings.  
  
At the end of the first day of the Mating Season, Michael had to knot his bitch eight times before the bitching ritual was complete.  
  
Grinning and highly aroused, the archangel watched his bitch moan in pain and pleasure while his body forced all of his own seed from his body while making the necessary changes to prepare his bitch to accept the seed and fledglings of an archangel.  
  
At the end of the second day, Michael allowed himself a few hours of rest with his knot still buried deep into his bitch’s hole. He could already feel his seed taking root in his bitch’s grace. A new generation of angels would grow inside of his bitch and they would be stronger than others because they had been sired by an archangel and carried out by a bitched Alpha.   
  
Michael couldn’t have captured himself a better bitch for this Mating Season.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
